This invention relates to radio communications, and more specifically to radio frequency (RF) amplification in RF equipment.
Radio frequency (RF) communications equipment generally employs a combination of mixers and amplifiers. Amplifiers are useful to increase the power level of a signal of interest. In RF transmission, RF mixers are used to transpose radio frequencies to a useful signal for transmission and delivery at an intermediate frequency. Conversely, in reception, mixers are used to transpose the RF frequency of a received signal to a relatively low intermediate frequency for processing by downstream electronic circuits.